Electronic products have become an integral part of our daily lives. Packages of components such as semiconductor circuits, transistors, diodes, and other electronic devices have become smaller and thinner with more functions and connections. In packaging components, the need for coupling components together in a reliable manner can influence the manufacturing processes.
In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.